


Green

by BluePsychicBot



Series: blues inspired poetry [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, i may post more angsty poems maybe, keyword id maybe, loki inspired, loki inspired poem, the theme is green obvs, whoop poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePsychicBot/pseuds/BluePsychicBot
Summary: A poem inspired by loki if I'm honest





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer this is inspired by loki(so not nessarilary loki, loki, loki if that makes sense) and its up for your own interpretation.

Green was the colour.  
The colour of her eyes,  
The colour of his eyes,  
The colour of their eyes.

The colour of their cloak  
That covered all but their face.  
That turned jade in the sunlight,  
But emerald in the moonlight.

Green was the colour of magic.  
That turned and twisted,  
That shuffled and shifted  
When a single hand was lifted.

Green Was the colour.  
The colour of their eyes,  
The colour of their cloak,  
The colour of magic.

At least it was...  
But their eyes are now faded,  
Their cloak is now jaded  
And well magic is dated.

The green magic,  
That ran through their blood  
Left like a flood,  
leaving everything but

The green hue,  
That was all they knew.  
The green had left in a flash,  
And now everything seemed so rash.

Their eyes are dried.  
Broken and shattered  
From the hundreds,  
No thousands of tears they've cried.

The cloak that was once green,  
Is no longer clean.  
Burnt and ripped,  
Down a cliff, it had slipped.

Twas a tempt of fate.  
That chose to break not make.  
Now the green that once gleamed,  
Shows to them all that had been.

**Author's Note:**

> kay so lemme know what ya think and any requests for characters to do poems inspired by :)  
> -blue


End file.
